


What No One Knows

by OrionMoka



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoka/pseuds/OrionMoka





	What No One Knows

Everyone thinks Flash has it out for Peter. They have good reason to, the way he treats him.

Some of the kids at Midtown even know that he used to be Peter's friend, years ago. They were never  _ best  _ friends, that spot was held exclusively by Harry Osborn. Osborn never knew what he'd had, and he'd thrown it away to follow Gwen Stacy to a different high school.

What no one knows is that Flash stopped being friends with Peter Parker because he didn't know how to react.

Because he couldn't figure out how this crush had snuck up on him.

It wasn't just a crush now. It was an obsession.

Peter had never treated him poorly. Never treated him differently than anyone else. That was the problem.

He pushes Peter around, calls him names, because he can't admit how he feels. He knows Peter doesn't feel the same. So he's watched. Always watching.

But then, something happens. He's the only one who seems to have noticed. Peter is sick for a week. An entire week. Ned takes homework to his apartment, and Flash follows every day to see any glimpse of Peter. He doesn't.

When Peter comes back to school, no one pays any attention. They never have but Flash does. He notices because Peter's t-shirt sleeves are tight around his arms. Arms that used to fit with room to spare.

He notices because while he used to follow Peter everywhere, he'd never spent this much time staring at his ass.

Because when he changes for gym and peeks out of the corner of his eye, he sees Peter Parker hurriedly yanking his gym top down over clearly defined abs and v cut obliques. 

And most of all, because Peter had never been so aware, before. Never noticed anyone was watching. And now Flash was lucky if he didn't get caught looking, watching. He was lucky Peter attributed it to being targeted for bullying. Except he didn't actually want to bully Peter. It's just that long ago, he'd decided if Peter wouldn't give him any special attention, he'd force it out of him. It didn't matter if it was negative, as long as Peter treated him differently from everyone else.

But the thing is, before that week, no one paid nerdy, scrawny Peter Parker any attention and Flash had him to himself. Well, he had to share with Ned and MJ, but Ned was straight and MJ… he wasn't sure because MJ scared him but he's pretty sure she knows how he feels about Peter.

Four months later, he hears Ned talking about Peter's Stark internship. That's not good. He believes Peter is smart enough to be the only high school intern at Stark Sndustries but it means someone else has taken interest in his peter. Someone high up. Someone like Tony stark.

He doesn't want to share with Tony stark.


End file.
